Stop and Stare
by XxShugoCharaCafexX
Summary: Ikuto was born as a 17 years old. He ran away and met Amu, who decided to take Ikuto for a random shopping session! What will happen? LOL, this story has a random alert!


**Gina-chan: I don't know why but I want to do a one chappie story, which is really random and weird for meh...**

**Cami-chan: And she changed her profile name also.**

**Gina-chan: This is a crack fic of crack fic! Luv the crack, eat the snack, and then run a track!**

**Cami-chan: ...What does that mean?**

**Gina-chan: That I don't own Shugo chara! Oh! Pawned!**

**Cami-chan: ...Okay...**

**

* * *

**

Ikuto was the new baby in town. He was just born, but he was born as a 17 years old guy, and then he slapped the doctor's butt when the doctor tried to slap his butt.

Really confused with what was happening, he ran away from the hospital, naked and all. While he was walking around, he saw that he had became famous since everyone was staring at him.

"Hahaha! I am Mister Baby Ikuto!" he shouted gleefully, then saw a girl with a pink hair in the crowd. Ikuto decided that he will kill her, and two years later, he made a nuclear weapon that could blast a beetle from the face of his lego earth.

"Mwahahaha! Evil master mind Ikuto is here!" Ikuto yelled as he pointed his nuclear weapon at Amu. Amu remembered that strange person from two years ago. He was a guy who had no cloths on, just like now.

"How fascinating," Amu said, examining Ikuto. Then Amu decided that she was going to take Ikuto shopping. Ikuto was dragged to the mall by Amu and he decided he might as well upgrade his nuclear weapon.

"Okay, so what store do you want to go to first?" Amu asked Ikuto, who was glaring at Amu. Everyone was staring at him again because like two years before, he was naked.

"Any store that carry dangerous thing, something that can make you bleed!" Ikuto said. Amu cocked her head and scratched her head, not sure if Ikuto meant it or not. She then shrugged and took him to Victoria's Secret.

"What is this commoner?" Ikuto asked Amu when he saw rows and rows of lady's underwear. Lacy, see through, underwear.

"Oh, that's Tadase trying on that bra that's like, too big for him," Amu said as she picked up a black satin bra and put it up to his chest. "I really didn't think you were into this stuff, but Ikuto, these stuff are very dangerous, especially in a club and it might cause non-stop nosebleed."

"Non-stop bleeding? Perfect!" Ikuto said as he grabbed anything and then went up to the cashier. The cashier gave him a disgusted look, and then checked all his items out and said, "The total is $3,236"

"I am not paying that! Let's go cause non-stop bleeding!" Ikuto yelled as he grabbed his items and ran away from the store with Amu. Amu was shocked by the fact that somehow this 2 years old 19 years old knew how to steal stuff already.

"Let's hit the club, and see some blood," he said as he started wearing a see through red bra with a black thong.

"Oh yes, the club," Amu said and then took him to Loyal Garden.

Rima and Nagihiko was there, peacefully drinking tea when Amu entered with Ikuto with Tadase tailing them behind. Rima and Nagihiko both spit out their drinks at them when they saw Ikuto and Tadase wearing girl's underwear. They didn't cut the tag, so they could see that they had bought it at Victoria's Secret.

"Have you no shame?" Nagihiko shouted as Rima nodded.

"Shame is just a word! Now bleed! MWAHAHAHA! Bleed to death!" Ikuto said. Nothing happened. He turned around and looked at Amu with a pouty face. Amu sweat dropped and came over and started making out with him.

Nagihiko started nosebleeding as he thought about what could happen, especially since Ikuto was already undressed.

"Have you no shame?" Rima shouted at Nagihiko.

"Mwahahaha! I caused nosebleed!" Ikuto shouted at them and Tadase came over to kiss Ikuto.

"No!" Amu shouted as she picked up Ikuto bridal style and jumped out of the building. "He's mine!"

Ikuto watched as Amu carried him and then he wondered how she got so strong. He asked her that and Amu smirked at him.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," Ikuto said.

"Well, if you're near a person you love, you get stronger." Amu told him. He made an 'awe' face and hugged her.

"I love you too," he told her and they kissed good night since it was night.

"Will you marry me Ikuto?" Amu asked, pulling out a ring. Ikuto gasped and started crying.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Ikuto said and the next day they married, both of them naked, causing everyone to nosebleed.

THE END

* * *

**Gina-chan: I have no idea what that story is about.**

**Cami-chan: I agree.**

**Gina-chan: I guess...R&R...?  
**


End file.
